Her Burning Love
by Parisa01
Summary: Love is the burning point in life, and since all life is sorrowful, so is love. The stronger the love, the more the pain. Love itself is pain, you might say- the pain of being truly alive. TerraXOC
1. Chapter 1: Home

Disclaimers: I own nothing but Enya! Wanted try something a bit different and more serious. The amazing quote in the bio is from Joseph Campbell.

* * *

 **Her Burning Love**

Name: Enya (means fire in Irish)

Age: 19

Height: 5ft 3in

Appearance: Pale skin, rosy cheeks, auburn straight hair up to her waist with side swept bangs, she has heterochromia with her left eye being green and her right eye violet-blue, curvy body, scars on her wrists and a scar on the right side of her waist.

Personality: Confident, fun/humorous, passionate, determined, persevering, blunt, cocky, smug, mischievous stubborn, short tempered, emotional, sassy and bottles things up inside.

Habits/illnesses: Smoking, self-harm and anaemic.

Family: Mother and father (deceased), Kairi (cousin), Namine (cousin), Jane and David (maternal grandparents)

Close friends: Axel, Roxas, Xion, Kairi and Namine.

Best childhood friends: Sora and Riku.

A/N: Her voice sounds like Debi Mae West (she voices Meryl from Metal Gear Solid and Tsunade from Naruto).

Background story: Her parents died when she was 9 years old and lived with her paternal grandparents who were very unfair and strict with her in Twilight Town. At the age of 19, she leaves and moved out to Destiny Islands back to her original home town Destiny Islands to live with her maternal grandparents and as part of her exchange to the University of Destiny Islands.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Home**

"That's the last of 'em!" Enya sighed whilst rubbing the sweat off her forehead. The young woman had just finished unpacking all her stuff into her closet in her new room.

"Enya, dear…" There was a knock on the door and the said girl grinned.

"Come in grandma." She sang and Jane entered the room. Jane was not an extremely old woman who was frail, instead she just had a few wrinkles here and there with a few strands of white hair among her dark brown hair, and her violet-blue eyes held so much wisdom.

"Are you finished, dear?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yeah I just finished." She answered.

"Your grandfather wants you to help him make lunch downstairs." Jane smiled sweetly and the young woman grinned.

"Ah let's go!" She exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Enya slid down the stair bannister and hopped off when she got to the bottom. The young woman entered the kitchen to see her grandfather putting on his apron. David was an old yet very cheerful man with dark brown eyes and auburn hair with many strands of white hair.

"Grandpa, what are we making for lunch?" She asked.

"Kung Po prawns with noodles." Her grandfather replied and his granddaughter's grin widened.

The auburn haired woman put on a red apron and tied her hair back. She and her dearest grandfather began to cook together. It was one of her favourite activities she loved doing with her maternal grandparents. Whilst the grandpa granddaughter duo was cooking, Jane was painting in the living room.

Within an hour, food was prepared and they all sat at the dinner table, then began to eat.

"Pumpkin, you excited to see your cousins and your friends?" Jane asked.

"A little nervous, it's been 12 years since I've seen them all." She stated.

"12 years is a very long time. They've all changed so much. But Sora still seems the same." Enya laughed at David's comment.

"Still as stupid as ever I assume!" She exclaimed and Jane shot her a glare. "I'm kidding!" She said whilst lifting her hands up in surrender.

"I think the person who's changed most is Riku." When David mentioned Riku, Enya's grin softened into a sweet smile. "He looks so grown up and mature now."

"Still as quiet as ever?" She asked curiously.

"At times yes, but he's still competitive and cockier now. Reminds me of you." The elder man stated.

"I was born a winner. He got nothing on me." Enya smirked and Jane shook her head.

"That's my girl!" David rustled her youngest grandchild's head.

They all finished their lunch and Jane decided to clear up with Enya washing the dishes.

After half an hour, Enya went upstairs and took a shower. The young woman blow dried her hair and got changed. She wore a white tank crop top with a v-neckline, nude pink midi wrap skirt and nude lace up heels. She put on her makeup, foundation, concealer, nude pink smoky eye, eyeliner, mascara, some pink blush and dusty rose pink lipstick. She also wore rose gold crystal chandelier earrings, rose gold choker necklace and her white and gold watch. Her hair was styled in a half up half down hairstyle. The 19 year-old got put her credit card and bus pass, lipstick, cigarettes, keys, lighter, chewing gum and a small bottle of perfume, into her white clutch shoulder bag and went downstairs into the living room.

Her grandparents were sitting together, Jane was sewing and David was reading a book. They both looked up and they smiled so widely.

"You look so beautiful." Jane stated.

"Pretty in pink!" David exclaimed joking and their granddaughter grinned.

"Thanks grandma, thanks grandpa." She stated. "I got everything so don't worry."

"Your phone, keys, bus pass and card?" Her grandfather asked.

"Phone is in my pocket and the rest is in my bag." The young woman stated.

"Be careful out there." The old woman stated cautiously.

"Don't worry grandma, I can kick ass!" Enya punched the air. "Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later!"

"Have a great time." They said in unison and she got out the house.

Once she got out the door, the young woman saw her neighbour again, who like her was getting out of the house. He turned to her and smiled sweetly; it was Terra her new neighbour and new friend He was 4 years older than her.

"You again?" She smirked.

"Hey, you're not happy to see me?" He joked.

"It's like every time I get out of the house I see that duck butt hair of yours." She crossed her arms and he shook his head.

"The chicks love it though." He smirked and she snickered under her breath. "Anyway, where are you off to looking all nice?"

"Finally gonna see my cousins and the others." She answered.

"After all those years huh?" Terra crossed his arms. "Hey, you want me to drive you there?" Her eyebrow raised up and she looked at her neighbour oddly.

"You want something back don't you?" She asked.

"Chocolate fudge cake sounds greatttttt." Terra grinned.

"Fine, I'll make some tonight and you can come over to have it. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Deal! Come on." He said.

She hopped over the ledge separating their front gardens and followed him. Enya got into the passenger seat of Terra's car and they put on their seat belts.

"Now where to?" He asked.

"The stars." She winked at him and snickered; he got the Titanic reference.

"You wish, this ship ain't sinking." He flicked her head.

"To the mall, please." She grinned and he started the car and the hood of the car was pulled back. "Convertible too?"

"Yeah, it gets pretty hot here." He stated.

"I prefer warm weather anyway. This whole island is still as beautiful as ever." Enya replied and Terra turned to her. His cheeks turned a faint red and warmed up. He gulped and the palms of his hands became sweaty. He watched her as her auburn hair danced in the wind. Since the time she moved in, he's fancied her and was so smitten. She was so beautiful, with those mismatched eyes and her personality was like fire. But there was so much more to her…

"This island ain't the only beautiful thing here." The brown haired adult mumbled and his eyes turned to the road.

"Oh my god, that sounded cheesier than cheese sauce, Terra!" The young woman laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was talking about you, shorty-pants? I'm the most beautiful thing ever." The boy said cockily.

"In your dreams, Terra!" She chuckled. "So where are you off to?"

"To the gym." She looked at him with a mischievous smirk.

"To impress all those fit girls at the gym, I presume." Enya stated.

"Well that happens anyway, I'm into bodybuilding." She poked his shoulder playfully.

"That means you can carry my bags whenever I go shopping then." She flirted jokingly.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, it was a joke." The girl looked down. "Besides, what makes you think you have a chance?"

"Well I am amazing for starters." He shrugged.

"Well Terra, I don't settle for just amazing." The girl smiled.

The car stopped at the mall and Enya turned to Terra. The young woman grinned and poked his forehead.

"Thanks for dropping me off." He nodded.

"What time you gonna finish?" Terra asked.

"Around 10ish. Why?"

"Just call me I'll pick you up." He stated.

"No, you've done enough. I'll be okay getting home." The brown haired man crossed his arms and glared at her. "Don't give me that look it won't work."

"Just make sure you call me when you finish, okay?" The auburn haired girl just sighed and nodded.

"I will." He smiled at her.

"Good girl, I'll see you later. Enjoy yourself!" He waved and she waved back then he drove off.

"That idiot…" She pouted but then smiled to herself with pink cheeks. "It's nice that he cares."

The young woman began walking up the path to the humungous shopping centre. There were a lot of people around, mostly teenagers her age. Some people stared at her, with boys mumbling and whispering amongst themselves. But she didn't care about all that and carried on walking. Enya got into the main food hall where there were so many restaurants around; restaurants which offered different cuisines.

"Enya?" She heard a female voice and turned around.

On her face was one of the biggest grins anyone's ever seen; so big her cheeks started to ache. There she saw her 2 cousins, Namine and Kairi.

"Namine, Kairi!" She exclaimed and ran over to them.

"It's been so long…" Kairi stated and all 3 cousins had tears in their eyes. They pulled away from each other.

"Enya, you look amazing!" Namine exclaimed.

"Me? Look at you guys. You both look so beautiful." She smiled.

"Ah, the guys can't wait to see you, come on!" Kairi took her hand and they started walking. The auburn haired teen asked her cousin where she got her shoes from and Enya told her she could borrow them anytime she'd like.

The 3 cousins went upstairs and into the cinema entrance. There were so many people and lines were filled up to get drinks, snacks and tickets. In the corner was a group of people which Enya recognised; Xion, Roxas, Sora, Axel and Riku.

"Hey guys, look who's finally home!" Kairi shouted as they walked up to them.

They turned around and grinned. They all thought to themselves how beautiful Enya had become. Xion ran to the girl and jumped onto her with a hug.

"Enya, you're really here!" She cried.

"Xion…" She pulled away from her friend and smiled. "Look how long your hair is."

"I heard my crush loves long hair." The girl whispered with a wink and Enya now understood.

"Welcome back, Enya." Roxas smiled.

"We missed you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Damn Enya, you look hot." Axel smirked and Kairi elbowed him with a glare, as Enya laughed.

"Aw thanks, Axel." She giggled.

"Enya…" Riku smiled. "We all missed you so much…"

"I won't leave again, I promise." Enya said as she placed her hand on her chest. "Besides, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

**Her Burning Love**

 **Chapter 2: Promise**

Enya and the others went to watch a movie together; the movie was Conjuring 2. Everyone was terribly scared but Enya didn't show it, she just looked normal which they all admired. This reminded them of her old nickname; Enya the Fearless. They got out of the cinema and were walking around.

"Damn, that last bit was so scary. Do you think it was a true story?" Sora asked.

"Sora, the movie said it was real from the start." Kairi stated and he shivered.

"N-no…" He mumbled.

"Yeah and that nun will come haunt you if you don't close your bedroom window." Enya said nonchalantly.

"Enya!" Sora whined.

"Enya, you know how scared Sora can get." Riku stated. "He'll pee his pants any second now." The others laughed at this as Sora pouted with crossed arms.

The girls all went shopping in the many clothing shops and makeup stores. After 2 hours of shopping, they all went to an American diner place. Enya had chicken steaks, cheesy chips, prawn smothered with a spicy sauce and salad. They were amazed at how much the girl ate and were pretty impressed. In the end, they ordered devil's chocolate cake.

When they got outside, Enya took out a cigarette and smoked it. The boys didn't say anything but Kairi and Namine looked a bit worried.

"Since when have you been smoking?" The auburn haired teen asked.

"2 years now." She answered.

"Does Grandma and Grandpa know?" Namine questioned.

"Yeah, I had to tell them. Besides, I don't smoke too much." She shrugged.

"So Enya, you got a boyfriend?" Axel asked teasingly.

"No? Do you want one?" When she asked this the others roared in laughter.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Roxas asked.

"Well…" The young woman's cheeks turned a faint pink. "My neighbour is really attractive. I mean he's caring too but you know it's kinda too early to be thinking such things."

"Oh, Enya has a crush on her neighbourrrrrr!" Sora sang.

"What's his name? We might know him." Riku asked.

"Terra." The girls' eyes widened and the boys' eyebrows were raised.

"Almost every girl on Destiny Islands has a crush on that guy and he's **your** neighbour!" Xion exclaimed.

"No wonder he's so cocky." She thought aloud. They started to walk outside the shopping centre to the main road. The young woman took out her phone and texted Terra to pick her up. "He's actually coming to pick me up."

"Wow, you guys are already friends, huh?" Roxas smirked.

"He offered to pick me up…" She trailed off.

"Oh, girl he likes you!" Xion interrupted.

"…In exchange for a slice of chocolate cake which I have to make for him." She finished her sentence and they all sweat dropped.

"Oh shit…" Sora mumbled and they all turned to him. He looked like he noticed someone coming.

When Enya saw Seifer and Selphie with their 8 'sheep' behind them, she growled and gripped onto her fists. They would always bully her and make her life a living hell; saying she looked weird because of her eyes and used to push her around. It was because of them she was so insecure when she was younger. But because they used to push her around and beat her up, she started to work out, weightlift and became a black belt in karate, and was skilled in kickboxing.

"Well would you look who we have here." Setzer smirked.

"If it isn't the freak with the weird eyes." Selphie stated and their group laughed at this. Enya just smiled smugly and walked past her friends to stand in front of them.

"I see you both are still full of shit, even after 10 years." She stated as her friends snickered. "I mean Selphie you're still as plastic as a Barbie doll and I assume you have the same brain capacity of a potato. Seifer, you're still a pathetic excuse for a man."

"Ooooooooohhh!" Enya's friends shouted in unison.

"You bitch!" The brown haired girl growled.

Selphie ran to her and raised her hand to slap her. But the auburn haired teen thought fast and grabbed her wrist. She pulled her arm and twisted it around Selphie's back whilst tripping her to the ground.

"You bitch!" Seifer ran towards her.

Enya cracked her knuckles and leaped towards him. She hit 9 pressure points on his body with precision and force, and then superman punched his chest. He was knocked back and his friends caught him. Selphie got up and walked back to her friends whilst crying. Her friends were all shocked to see how powerful Enya had become; from a very weak girl who didn't stand up for herself to someone who just superman punched a man double her size.

They all heard clapping and turned to see Terra who sat on the hood of his car with a smirk on his face. The other girls started squealing and sighing dreamily.

"Pretty impressive, remind me never to mess with you." He called out.

"You should know that by now, duck butt head!" Enya replied whilst placing her hands on her hips and her friends laughed quietly at this. The others were surprised that she knew Terra and that he knew her.

"Well yeah that's true." The brown haired man said as he walked up to her. "You done anyway?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done here." She turned to her friends with a big grin on her face. "I'll see you guys soon. It was nice seeing you all again."

Her friends murmured a bye Enya or see ya later Enya to her and she left by Terra's side.

"You're cold aren't you?" Terra asked.

"Not really." She lied through her teeth with a smile.

"I can see you shivering. How could you not bring a jacket?" The brown haired man took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Now you're gonna be cold." She said.

"Bitch, I'm always hot." He smirked and she looked unimpressed.

"You're so stupid." She got into his car.

"And you're jealous." He replied as he got into the car.

"Nothing to be jealous about." She stated and he started driving off.

"Please every girl wants me." He stated.

"No not really. None of my friends want you." Enya smirked.

"Well they're interested in other people. But I bet you're interested in me." He winked at her.

"Why would I be interested in someone who so many girls are after?" She asked. "I can imagine the death threats and the dirty looks. Plus it's a little early for me to be interested in anyone right now."

"You've got a point. Have you ever been in a relationship?" Her smile instantly dropped at this. "If you don't wanna talk about it it's fine."

"I've only had one boyfriend. We were together for 4 years and I was ready to get engaged to him last year. But then I found out he cheated on me…" Terra felt his heart drop to his stomach and felt guilt consume him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He trailed off.

"It's okay. Had to come out some way or another. I feel a bit better after telling someone. So thanks." She smiled.

"Damn, I feel like shit now." He mumbled.

"I mean if taking me out to a buffet will make you feel better, then you should really do it." She giggled.

"Are you asking me out?" Terra smirked.

"A date as friends?" She asked.

"That sounds reasonable. How 'bout the day after tomorrow? I know this awesome place." He said.

"Better be good or I'll throw a tantrum." He laughed at this.

* * *

Terra parked up in his driveway and they got out of the car. He followed his crush to her house and she unlocked the door with her keys.

"Grandma, grandpa I'm back and I have a friend." She called out.

"We're in the kitchen, pumpkin." David replied and Enya heard Terra snicker. She glared at him whilst elbowing him.

They walked into the kitchen and found David and Jane sitting at the table have some tea.

"Terra, darling." Jane smiled.

"He dropped me off and picked me up. Now he wants cake." Enya stated.

"Thanks for dropping her off, Terra." The old man said with a smile.

"I actually baked some chocolate fudge cake earlier on." Jane said as she stood up.

"Aw, grandma Jane I really love your cake." Terra smiled.

"Thank you, dear. You and Enya can sit outside and I'll make some coffee and take the cake for you both." Jane stated.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get changed into my pyjamas. I'll be right back." Enya excused herself and ran upstairs.

The young woman went into her room and got changed into a sleeveless white grey crop top, dark grey tight jogging bottoms and flip flops. She took her makeup and her jewellery off. The young woman tied her hair up in a messy bun.

Enya ran downstairs and went out to the garden. She sat at the garden table and all the lights were on outside. Terra turned to her and smiled.

"Wow you don't even need any makeup." He stated.

"I just like putting makeup on." She replied.

"A girly girl who can kick ass, that's impressive." She sat next to him and Jane came out.

She carried a tray with a 4 slices of chocolate fudge cake with chocolate butter cream on top, on a large place, 2 plates and 2 teaspoons, and a tea set with black coffee in the tea cup, milk and sugar. The elder woman placed the tray on the table and gave her granddaughter a blanket.

"Enjoy, you two." Jane smiled and she walked back into the house.

"Did you tell your grandad you're here?" She asked.

"Yeah, all I had to do was call out." He laughed.

They started having the cake and Enya made her friend coffee. The young man took the blanket and opened it. He covered his friend with the blanket and she smiled at him. She noticed him shiver a little bit and opened the blanket so she could cover him too.

"Has anyone told you how pretty your eyes are?" When he asked this, her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks go pink. People would usually stare at her because of her mismatched eyes, and rude people would giggle and whisper. Her bullies from 10 years ago bullied her because of her eyes.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah, shows how unique you are. I think the thing that drove me to you was how amazing your eyes are." She smiled at this and turned to him.

"People used to bully me because of my eyes. People would still stare and giggle or whisper when they see them." She stated and her smile dropped. "Like Selphie and Seifer, people used to call me freak when I was younger." He placed his hand on hers.

"Don't listen to them, your eyes are beautiful okay?" When she looked up at him he had a gentle smile on his face.

"You know there's more to me than meets the eye." She mumbled.

"Well slowly, I wanna know all about you." He muttered.

"I do too, I know there's so much more to you than just a pretty face and a beautiful personality." Enya smiled.

"I knew it. You think I'm hot." He smirked.

"Hey, I never said you weren't." She winked at him and he flicked her forehead.

"You're right." He laughed.

She placed her head on his shoulder and after just a few seconds, he heard soft snoring. He smiled to himself and turned his head to see Enya asleep on his shoulder. He heard the door open from behind him and saw David.

"Ah, she's fallen asleep." He said. "Would you mind taking her up to her room, son? Wouldn't want her waking up."

"Sure thing, grandpa David." Terra lifted Enya up bridal style and walked back into the house.

He walked up the stairs and found his friend's room straight away. He walked in carefully and placed Enya on to the bed. He covered her with the sheets and smiled as he placed his hand on her head. Then something caught his eye; something which sat on the young woman's bed side table. It was a silver ring with a small diamond on it. There was a name on the inner part of the ring which read;

 _My love, Ryu_

Then Terra realised that this was her old engagement ring. He turned to Enya who slept peacefully on her bed and sighed.

"You still carry the sorrow." He mumbled quietly to himself. Then his eyes caught something which he didn't noticed from the time he had first met her. The brown haired man saw his friend's wrist which had many scars on them. His blue eyes widened and he gasped as his heart broke slowly. Those scars, they were cuts that she… "You're right there is more than what meets the eye. But no matter what I will be there…I promise." He said and kissed her head before leaving.


End file.
